Thunderstorms
by skatergirl
Summary: It's a storm outside....hence the title! just read


Title: Thunderstorms   
Author: Penny  
Feedback: Please! penny_mackennan@yahoo.com  
Archieve: Ask first........   
Classifications: MSR, Character Death   
Summary: You ain't getting one   
Disclaimer: Scully, Mulder, Fowley, or any characters don't belong to me, but Chris Carter, FOX, 1013, etc... I'm just playing around with them, hehe.  
Thanks to: Christine, for helping me with the spelling and fixing some stuff. 

**************   
Thunderstorms   
************** 

Part 1   
Scully and Mulder were stuck in some cheesy motel, waiting for the power to come back on.   
They had barely gotten inside when the thunderstorm began. And on top of that, there was only one room available, so they had to share.   
Mulder was watching Baywatch while Scully was trying to read. She had a hard time doing that, so to speak. The volume was really loud and normally when she read she wanted it   
to be quiet. Mulder, on the other hand, couldn't read without some noises. She looked over at him, completely engrossed with the bimbos in small red swimsuit. And   
drooling. She smiled at that and secretly wished she could be one of the Baywatch chicks.   
But she knew she never could be. At least not in this lifetime. She sighed. 

"Scully, you alright?" Mulder asked. 

"Yeah, I'm..." She started. 

"...fine. Are you sure?" He interrupted. "You look a little bit tired." 

"I'm sure, Mulder. You can go back watching TV." She said. 

They spent the next hour in total silence, if you didn't count the TV. Until the phone rang. 

"I'll get it." Scully said, already knowing who it was. Diana Fowley. 

"Hello." She answered, and her guess was right. It was Diana Fowley calling. "Yeah, he is right here. Wait...." Scully said to Fowley, trying to sound friendly. She didn't trust that   
woman, so it was hard to pretend she liked her. 

"Mulder, Agent Fowley wants to speak to you." Scully handed him the phone and continued reading. With no success. She kept thinking about how jealous she had been   
when Fowley had first showed up. And those restless nights, when she wondered if Mulder was with her. The Lone Gunmen had told her that she and Mulder had been   
married before. She had never told Mulder she knew about it, if he didn't want to tell her, fine.   
But, she had been so incredible jealous back then. Hell, she still was.   
Mulder got off the phone and told Scully that Diana wanted him to come down to the hospital. Apparantly, she had something to show him. 

"Mulder! It's storming outside, you can't go out now!" She yelled. She hadn't meant to yell, but she couldn't help herself. 

"I'll be fine Scully. Diana told me she had something to show me." 

"She is here?" Scully asked, suprised, and jealous. 

"Yeah, down at the hospital..." Mulder stated. 

"Can't it wait til the storm has calmed down?" 

"She said it was urgent." 

"Fine!" Scully snapped and went to the bathroom, and locked it behind her. Inside she sat down on the floor, her back against the door, and felt tears start to form in her eyes. What was so important that it couldn't wait til after the storm? And why was she so upset about this? 

"Scully......" 

"Leave it, Mulder, go to her." Scully said. She was angry and sad. Angry because he wouldn't listen to her, and stay til after the storm had calmed down. And sad because Mulder seemed to trust Fowley more than he trusted her. At least she felt it that way. He hadn't told her they had been married and that was what had made her believe she meant nothing to him. 

"Scully, what's wrong?" 

"Nothing." She lied. She couldn't tell Mulder the truth about how she really felt. She was sure that if she did she would ruin their friendship. 

"Don't lie to me! Dammit. Look, the storm has calmed down, and when I get back from the hospital you can tell me what's bothering you." She heard the door shut, and   
that was when she let the tears flood out. Why did she had to be in love with him? Why Mulder? She cried hard. 

An hour later she still sat at the same place. She had stopped crying now, but there still were tears running down her face. She didn't even bother to wipe them away. Scully had thought about alot of things in the past hour and had decided to keep pretending like she always had. Pretend that she didn't love Mulder, pretend that she liked Fowley, pretend that she- hell, her life was just a lie!   
She was startled when she heard a voice saying her name...Mulder's voice. She hadn't heard the door, or his car. She didn't answer. 

"Scully, you there?" He knocked softly on the door. "Scully....." She still didn't answer, cause she knew if she did, he'd know she'd been crying. 

"Scully, come on. What did I do?" Oh, Mulder, if you only knew. "Scully, please open the door." 

Scully wiped away her tears and tried to compose herself. After a good five minutes she felt as if she was ready to face him. She slowly unlocked the door, and walked past him, not saying a word. 

"Scully, what did I do?" 

"Nothing. Just forget it." Scully said and laid down on the bed. 

"Oh, come on, you don't expect me to just forget something like this? I just want to know what I did wrong." 

"Mulder....." She started, not knowing what to say. 

"Yeah?" He asked, hoping she would tell him what he had done wrong. It surely couldn't only be that he went to see Diana? Or could it. He had no clue. 

"Never mind, I'm tired and I just want to sleep." Scully said, feeling tears forming again. 

"Scully, please tell me what's bothering you." He insisted. 

"It's nothing." She lied. 

"I don't believe that. Is it Diana? Because I went to see her?" 

"No." She lied again. 

"Then what is it?" He practically yelled now. 

"Mulder, forget it!!!" She yelled back and rushed out of the room. She had no idea why she had yelled at him, nor why she was running through the corridor. All she knew was that she had to get away from Mulder, before she started crying in front of him. That wouldn't be good. 

"Scully! Come back!" She heard his voice behind her. 

End Part 1   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Part 2 

Scully was now sitting in her car, her head resting on the steering wheel. She was so close to crying, but she wouldn't let herself. Not this time, not again. She just needed some time alone to think. And try to come up with a good excuse. She couldn't tell Mulder the real reason she'd ran away from him. Besides, if she did, he would know her true feelings for him and she didn't want him to. Not now. Not when Fowley still was in the picture... 

Mulder was wondering what he'd done to upset her. He truly had no idea. Finally, he came up with the most reasonable explanation, PMS. 

She had calmed down, and was walking back to the motel. Not because she wanted to, but because she had to. She had gotten a call from Skinner, who had told her some bad news. Diana Fowley was dead. She'd been killed. A nurse had found her behind tons of towels in a closet. Even though Scully didn't like her, or trust her, she wasn't exactly glad this had happened. She knew she was Mulder's friend and he'd probably be very upset. And she wasn't sure if she could be there for him this time. She heard Mulder walk inside the room, and she stopped for a while. Listening to the sound of his footsteps. This is it, I've lost it! She thought. Here I am, about to tell him a   
friend of his is dead, and I, I'm listening to his footsteps!   
She opened the room, and Mulder turned around when he heard it. 

"Scully......I was starting to get worried about you. Where have you been?" He asked, showing concern. 

Scully just looked down to her feet. She had to tell him. And the sooner, the better. 

"It doesn't matter, look, um, I don't know how to tell you this....." 

"Tell me what?" 

"Um..." This was hard for her. 

"Scully, what's wrong?" 

"Agent Fowley....she is dead." 

"What?!?!?!" Mulder nearly screamed. 

"I'm sorry." Scully said, trying to make it sound as if she meant it. 

"But I just saw her. When did this happen? And how do you know?" 

"About half an hour ago, a nurse found her." 

"How do...." 

"Skinner called me." She said, and looked at him. He didn't look as devastated as she had thought he would. No, he looked more...relieved. But he couldn't possible be relieved that Fowley was dead, could he? 

Mulder knew he should be upset about this. But he wasn't, and he really didn't know why. Maybe because it wasn't Scully who had been killed. Or.....he didn't know. He was just happy both he and Scully was safe. 

"Mulder?" She asked when he didn't say anything for a long while. 

"Huh....I was just thinking..." He drifted off. 

Scully felt like she was in the way of his.....grief? He didn't say anything, but she felt it as if he wanted to be alone. So she started to leave when Mulder said, "Where are you going?" 

"Um, I thought you wanted some privacy and all..." Scully said quietly. 

"Oh.." Mulder answered and looked down. He really didn't know what to say. Sure, he wanted Scully there and he could just say that. Or he could just keep staring at the floor like a moron. He decided it was best that he said something. 

"Don't leave." It was barely a whisper. 

"What?" Scully asked confused. She heard him mutter something, but she could hear what. 

"Don't leave." He said a little bit louder and this time Scully heard him. 

"But Mulder, don't you want to be alone? A friend of you just died, I know that if she had been my friend I would've wanted to be alone." 

"I know it sounds weird, but I don't want to be alone. Please, don't go."


End file.
